You Were Mine
by PimpMasta Popo
Summary: [MarkAddison], Mark needs to talk to Addison, but it's just not her day.


Disclaimer – I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, this would actually happen instead of me writing about it.

A/N: I really like Mark and Addison together… so I was inspired to write this… even though it's angsty.

**You Were Mine**

Through flurries of activities, she stood still. A bed wheeled by. The girl in the bed was deathly pale. Sick. Flu … or something.

She wasn't sure. She's never sure anymore.

Not since he came.

Her glasses were sliding down her nose. She pushed them up with her index finger. Suddenly struck by a memory, she stood up, straight. She remembered when he laughed at her for the grandma glasses. She'd put them on, and he's make a joke about cataracts. Then she'd playfully slap him.

And that's how it started?

Maybe.

She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Doctor Montgomery?"

It was like a horn blowing softly out of a midnight fog. She heard it. Recognized it. But she didn't answer to it.

"Doctor Montgomery?"

There it was again. Someone was interrupting her peace. Someone was intruding on her thoughts. She resigned to the battle with her glasses and let them win, as they slid down her nose and rested on her chest. She turned around to find Meredith Grey.

"Doctor Montgomery, are you okay?"

"Fine."

Meredith's eyes narrowed. She didn't believe it, but she didn't question it. "I need you to take a look at a patient. She's pregnant, complaining of pains. I'm having her labs run now, but we thought you'd take a look. Just to be safe."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Meredith dropped the patient's chart onto the counter Addison stood near, then walked away.

Meredith Grey was the last thing on her mind. Although Grey was probably the reason she was in her emotional dilemma.

No. This one was her own fault. She'd screwed this one up long before Grey.

Addison put her glasses back on and stared at the chart without really looking at it. It was a habit she was starting to acquire. She would stand, for a few minutes, and read a chart. But she wasn't reading it. She was letting her mind wander.

"Addison."

It was her name again. Dammit. That meant someone wanted her. Another inane question to be answered. She turned around, annoyed.

Annoyance slid off her visage as she was face to face with Mark. "Hey," she murmured, trying desperately to regain composure.

He smiled. She melted inside.

"You all right? You're freaky and strung out."

She laughed, sighed and pushed her hair back.

"Are you high?" he asked, with a smirk.

"No, Mark. I'm not high." She returned the smirk. It was familiar. It was a pattern. He makes a comment that seems jerk-ish. She returns with a comment that it bitch-ish. They have sex. They lie to Derek.

No. Not anymore.

"Well then, are you all right? You're walking around here like a zombie."

"No, I'm fine."

Mark's playful demeanor slowly turned into that of a junior high boy asking a girl to a dance. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Nothing." He commented quickly. "Well, I mean it's not nothing. It's something. I mean, it's nothing to you maybe, but it's something to me. It might be nothing to a lot of people, but you know, to some people it might be something." He was rambling. And she was finding it endearing.

"Doctor Montgomery?" it was Grey again. What was it with Grey interfering in her love life? Even if Meredith wasn't fucking Mark, she was fucking with Addison. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and looked at Meredith.

"I'm coming, Doctor Grey." She did her best to imitate her mother's annoyed tone of voice.

Meredith looked at her and bit her lip. "I'm sorry to bother you, but she's bleeding, and we really need you." She disappeared up the stairs.

Addison felt that rush of adrenaline, and Mark ceased to exist, even though he was standing right next to her. She needed to rush those labs back. Maybe the woman's giving birth. She felt ashamed she hadn't looked over the woman's chart when she had the chance. If it was a premature birth, she was going to need Grey to get an incubator.

It was his voice that reminded her of his presence. "I'll just tell you later."

"Ok," she said, putting her hand on his chest. "You'll tell me later."

Heat radiated from his chest, penetrating her to her very core. She quickly removed it. Without another word, she turned and walked in the direction Meredith left. .

Stupid, stupid, stupid. This was the wrong move. Addison walked faster up the stairs, hoping she would outrun Mark, and what just happened… what happened then, and what happened after Derek.  
Such a mistake, she told herself. Such a god damned mistake. She knew better. She knew Mark cheated. She knew. But she let herself trust him.

It was two hours later, after a premature birth, Addison found herself sitting on the glass walkway by the chief's office. Bailey passed her.

"Doctor Montgomery, you waiting for the chief?"

"No. Just… needed a place to think."

Bailey nodded as if that were a good explanation. "So you don't mind if I go see the chief?"

"Be my guest."

She sat, staring. She didn't pay attention to time, or the nod Bailey gave her as she left the chief's office. She stayed focused on the glass pane in front of her.

"You are so weird."

"What?" Addison looked up to find Mark. Smirking. Again.

He smiled. "I just think you're weird."

Addison shook her head. "Not now, Mark. Seriously."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not in the mood."

Mark sat down next to her.

She eyed him. "I said I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not talking."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Har har, you are just _so_ cheeky." She commented sarcastically.

Mark smiled. "Oh, you know I can be cheeky."

Addison smiled out of habit. "That's not even funny."

There was silence between them. It wasn't uncomfortable. Or awkward. Just there. Like their love. It wasn't consuming, it wasn't passionate, it wasn't fleeting. It was just there. Subtle and sure, shameful but curious. Mark let his head fall back. It hit the glass making a soft _thump_.

"Mark, you don't have to stick around." She articulated with her hands. "I've not having the best of days, and you're really not the best of company."

"It's funny." He interrupted. His head was back and his eyes were closed.

Addison blinked. "I wasn't aware that there was anything humorous about the situation I'm in."

Mark opened his eyes, but his head continued to rest against the glass. "No, I mean, it's funny that you say these horrible things to me, and expect me to brush it off." He lifted his head and stared at her.

Her focus on the glass in front of her never wavered. "I don't expect you to do anything, Mark."

"No, see, you say these terrible things to me, and all I've done is love you, Addison."

Addison's eyes widened and she turned to face Mark. "Love me? My god, Mark, by your terms, you've also loved that nurse, the receptionist in Derek's office, the secretary for the hospital back home and probably a thousand other people. I don't think you've loved me."

Mark smiled. "You just called New York home."

Addison ignored the comment and breathed in. "Home is here now. New York is a far away place where things made sense. That's where I was in love with my husband."

Mark nodded as if he was soaking everything in. "So what you're telling me is… you've never loved me."

She was quiet for a moment. "No, I never said that. I stayed with you in New York for a while."

"But you won't come back with me."

"No."

"Is there someone else?"

From Mark Sloan the question seemed foreign. Addison tried not to smile. "Maybe."

"Please tell me it's not an intern. Cause I swear, Addie, if it is, you are just as bad as Derek."

Addison's gaze narrowed. She shook her head and looked straight forward. "I seem to remember telling you I wasn't in the mood to talk to you."

The conversation died, but Mark stayed his position. Addison bowed her head, and her red hair spilled out around her, masking her face. The silence was extremely strained when Mark broke it. "Bad day?"

"Sure."

"Me too."

Addison lifted her head. "Mark, seriously, I get what you're trying to do-"

"Today, I tried to tell the woman I love that … well, that I love her."

Addison stopped short. She nodded and bit her lip. "Well, what did she say?"

"I don't know. I think she told me to basically go to hell."

Addison laughed softly.

Mark looked at her and smiled. "I like it when you laugh. I like it so much better than when you call me an ass."

"Then stop acting like one."

Their conversation died a second death. "So what was your day like?" Mark asked.

"Premature birth. The baby's not doing well. I have Grey on it. I doubt she'll last the night."

"Grey?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "The baby, Mark."

There was a moment of silence again and then: "Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The baby."

Addison swallowed the lump in her throat. "What baby?"

"Our baby."

"Mark, we've been over this-"

"And you were very rude."

Addison stuttered, but nodded. "Yes, well, I said what needed to be said."

"Very rudely."

"Mark-"

"Addison, shut up for just once second."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"The whole chief thing, let Derek have it. Screw it. Come back to New York. With me."

Addison stared into his eyes, breathed heavily, then broke his gaze. "I can't."

"Because of the job?"

"No."

Mark nodded. "Cause of me. Because you don't love me."

Addison didn't answer, but closed her eyes.

Mark nodded and sucked in a breath like he was preparing to do a shot of whiskey. "Addison, I will leave here. I will never contact you again. I will leave you alone for the rest of your life, I promise. If you can look at me and tell me you don't love me anymore."

Addison turned to face him. "Mark," she stared into his eyes once again. Seeing him so vulnerable. She didn't understand, was it a hoax? Was it a lie? It was if some invisible hand was squeezing her heart, and she was breathless. "You have to go home."

Mark nodded. "I guess that's my answer, isn't it?"

Mark sat there, while Addison reconnected with her gaze on the glass pane across from her. "Didn't you have something to tell me?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"That I'm going back to New York. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Addison looked over at him. "You're leaving?"

"It's what you want, isn't it?"

She tore her gaze from him. "What if I told you I was going with you?" She turned to look at him again. "What would you have done?"

Mark met her gaze. "You weren't going to come with me." He got up and stood in front of her.

"You were never going to come back with me."

"Why did you come here then?"

Mark shrugged. "Because … you used to be mine. And I had to try." He took a step backward. "I love you, Addison. I just … had to try."

Ok, I really like Mark and Addison. I just think they are so sexy together.

But you know. Life doesn't always work the way I want it….

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
